Harry Potter and the Unexpected Pregnancy
by Elizabeth Valentine
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. Draco kicks Harry out, Harry turns to Ron. It's better than it sounds. *slash* *MPREG* R&R people!
1. Pregnant

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. Any member of the wizarding population would tell you that. For one thing, he was famous. Though, not for anything he himself had done, not really. For what made Harry Potter famous was a large, unsightly scar on his forehead. This he got from a dark wizard, one so evil his name is uttered by very few and is most commonly referred to as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', though, for purposes of this story, we shall call him by his real name; Lord Voldemort. Now, Voldemort had been dead for some time as this story begins, though that is a tale for another time perhaps. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, had become The Man Who Was The Boy Who Lived, or something along those lines. Anyway, he had grown up and graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry almost one year before the day this story begins; insert date here  
  
Harry was currently lying on the large feather bed that he shared with his fiancé. Letting out a sigh, he turned to look at the clock beside the bed, magic of course, which read 5:17. Draco would be home soon. Harry let out another sigh and closed his eyes, thinking of the best way to tell his lover the little 'surprise' he had for him. One hand absent-mindedly slid to his stomach and lay there as Harry thought back to the time he had first met the blonde-haired wonder he was engaged to.  
  
It had been in 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' where they had first met. Harry had disliked the boy immensely at first, seeing as how stuck up he was, though he had since learned it was just an act. Draco was just trying to get his attention, get him to notice him. A noble attempt, Harry thought, even if it didn't work. They didn't hit it off any better on the train. Malfoy, as he was too often referred to as the time, was trying too hard to impress so he came across as being a bully somewhat. Then there was his family's reputation to keep; Lucius was hardly what you would call a devoted father, barely noticing his son most of the time. It was a wonder Draco hadn't turned out more, well, nasty. Everyone thought he was going to become a Death-Eater, but he proved them all wrong in helping with the defeat of Voldemort, saving Harry's life and almost losing his own in the process.  
  
Many people wondered how two seemingly opposite souls could get together and work so well as a couple. It wasn't hard, really. They had a lot in common, beginning with their mutual dislike of each other. Draco's initial liking of Harry changed as he took Harry's rejection of his friendship to heart and took it upon himself to make the boy's life as miserable as possible, even if it was really only a cry for attention.  
  
It was in Harry's sixth year, near the beginning, when he had begun to feel something akin to love for his tormentor, though it was more like lust. Unbeknown to him, Draco still felt the same way and was beginning to get rather desperate. It was during a trip to Hogsmead in their seventh year that Draco made his move. He often wandered around there alone, so no one thought much of his disappearing for the day, until Harry came across him, that is. The dark-haired youth had separated from his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, who wanted some 'alone time' after finally getting together. Lord knows what they were doing, but Harry wasn't thinking about that. He was more preoccupied by the fact that he had been roughly shoved up against the stone wall of a building by a very strong arm belonging to a very handsome young man.  
  
"Malfoy!" It came out as a squeak rather than an exclamation, surprise evident in his voice. "What do you want?" The smirk adorning Draco's face had only widened, sensing that Harry was more than a little nervous. He didn't answer, just leaned in closer to his captive. Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath. Draco had clearly been drinking heavily, and it was definitely something stronger than butterbeer. He was not himself.  
  
"Gods, you're beautiful." Draco stopped moving, their lips barely centimeters apart. Harry's green eyes widened as Draco closed the distance to press his lips to Harry's in a somewhat lop-sided kiss. Harry didn't care though. If Draco was so drunk he would want to kiss him, well, he wouldn't remember it in the morning, right? He took the chance, knowing there probably wouldn't be another, and kissed the drunken blonde back, moaning a little without realising it.  
  
Their hands were all over each other, rubbing and tugging at clothes, desperate for contact. Harry was all-too-aware of their situation, the clod stone on his back a constant reminder, but he couldn't care less. He was kissing Draco, the object of his affections for the past year, and Draco was kissing him back. The kiss ended abruptly as Draco fell. He was, fortunately, caught by Harry before his decent brought him to the cold, hard floor, which would most probably have caused injury to the unmarked blonde. Harry sunk to his knees under the weight of the surprisingly heavy teen, holding his body close. He was vaguely aware that he was stroking Draco's hair as they sat there, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh shit." It finally sank in; Harry was sitting in the middle of Hogsmead, it was getting dark, he should have been back at Hogwarts at least an hour ago and he was holding a very intoxicated, very unconscious Draco Malfoy in his arms. He had a feeling he was going to get into trouble over this one. And, indeed he did. Or, rather, they both did, seeing as how excessive drinking to the point of passing out was a violation of more than one school rule. This was, perhaps, one of the worst (or best) mistakes made by professor Snape; locking two increadibly horny teenage boys in a room for two hours and leaving them half way through.  
  
Thus, their long and meaningful relationship began in a dark, dank, depressing dungeon while cleaning out cauldrons for a cranky old potions master. Snape, leaving around fourty-five minutes into their detention for a Death-Eaters meeting, had no idea what he had, inadvertantly, set in motion. As soon as the greasy slime-ball had left, Draco threw himself on Harry, catching the surprised teen off-guard and knocking him to the floor with a resounding thud. Fortunately for Harry, Draco had a very good memory, whether he was drunk or not, and decided that if Harry was going to kiss back when Draco was drunk, he might just do it when he was sober. Fortunately for Draco, he was right. Harry did kiss back, their lips meshing together, tongues battling for dominance. Draco won, of course, not one to be 'bottom' in anything young mister Malfoy had refused to give in before Harry had.  
  
Naturally, one thing led to another, kisses led to a distinct lack of clothing and then on to certain *other* things, which shall not be mentioned. Their passionate embrace was cut horribly short, though, by Snape returning from the meeting earlier than they had expected. An arched eyebrow was enough to inform them both of what he thought. Draco was horribly embarrassed, Harry really couldn't care less.  
  
The whole school knew by the next morning.  
  
A door clicked shut downstairs. Soft footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and the familiar blonde poked his head around the doorframe. Harry smiled brightly at the figure in the doorway, watching as he sauntered over to sit beside him on the bed. Light, tender kisses turned to passionate, needy ones. This was the way it always was; Harry stayed home while Draco went to work for the Ministry. When he arrived home, they would engage in various sexual activities, shower, eat whatever the house elves had prepared, have more sex, another shower (Draco was obsessed with cleanliness), some cuddle time, more sex, then bed. Tonight, however, Harry was going to break the cycle. Pushing his lover away, he looked deep into those confused grey depths and sighed, almost losing himself.  
  
"What is it, love?" Draco sounded so concerned, so caring. Harry really didn't deserve him.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you. It's important." And indeed it was. It would change both of their lives, for better or worse was debatable, but the change was inevitable.  
  
"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Draco looked a little worried, to say the least. In fact, he looked terrified.  
  
"Promise you wont freak? It's kinda weird." Harry was scared. More so than Draco as he was afraid of his Lovers' response.  
  
"After all we've been through, what could possibly make me 'freak'?" A small smile graced those perfect lips, reassuring and comforting Harry to the point where he was almost unafraid of what he was about to say.  
  
Almost.  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	2. Get out

A/N: Hiya peeps! Here's chappie 2, I couldn't resist posting it so early, I'm loving this thing! Snusnug, stop giving away the story, it's not fair on me or the other readers! Major Draco bastardisation (I love that word! Say it when you're drunk!) here, do Draco lovers will hate me. But everyone will love me in the end as I have already decided that no-one will die here. Anyways, I've been thinking; if you have two dads, would you call one of them Mum? Or would it be, like, mother-father and father- father? So confusing, (another thing to think about when drunk!) so...yeah, enjoy.  
  
(now new and improved!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco almost fell off the bed in his surprise. He really hadn't been expecting *that* of all things. How? When? Why? Who? How long? Only one of the hundreds of many questions left his lips. "How long?" Not, perhaps, the best thing to say to a frightened twenty-year-old on the verge of tears.  
  
"About six months." Harry had to look away. Draco's gaze seemed to tear right through him, eating him from the inside. It was hard enough to hold the tears back without those bottomless grey pools staring at him, accusing. Draco didn't respond. He stood from the bed and silently exited the room. If Harry had been able to see his face, he would have recoiled from the mix of fury and hatred there, but Draco's retreating back was enough. Harry curled into a tight ball, hugging his knees to his chest and feeling the slight increase in the size of his stomach. His trickling tears became torrents and loud, heart-wrenching sobs escaped from his throat. A door slammed downstairs. Draco had gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was being violently shaken awake. "Up." Draco's voice held a clear note of authority and Harry could do nothing but obey. His eyes still blurry from sleep and stinging from crying weren't helped when his glasses were pushed roughly over them. Focusing, Harry saw the plain look of hatred on Draco's face as he turned and left the room, not looking back. Harry knew he wanted him to follow, so he did. It wasn't going to be a good day, he could see that. Though, it wasn't really day at all any more as the sun had begun to set over the horizon and cast long shadows over everything, except Harry. The strange lighting highlighted his tanned skin and reflected of his glasses, giving him a somewhat unearthly beauty. It could not, however, hide the darkness in his eyes and Draco, walking a little way in front, seemed to be avoiding the light as the darkness around him stayed.  
  
"Draco, what..." His question was cut short as a small bag was shoved in his hands and the door was opened. Draco watched Harry's expression, his eyes unwavering. When Harry made no move, he began to get more than a little annoyed.  
  
"Out." He wasn't going to grace Potter with more words than necessary and the boy seemed to get the hint as hurt-filled eyes dragged themselves down to watch as his feet moved. Harry left the Malfoy residence with all that he owned in a small bag and very little money. The door slammed behind him and Harry knew that Draco was for real. It was over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, on the hard stone pathway, which ran down to the large, cast-iron double gated of Malfoy Manor. He didn't cry, all his tears were gone. There was no anger as he still loved Draco with all his heart and soul. There was just confusion. Harry couldn't figure out why Draco had acted the way he had. Was it over for good? Harry hoped not, but he couldn't sit there all night.  
  
The sun had set completely and hundreds of stars could be seen overhead. Leaning his head back, Harry stared at the brightest star in the sky; Sirius, the dog-star. His thoughts strayed to Sirius. He would have loved to see his Godfather again, but he was still busy celebrating his new-found freedom with Remus Lupin somewhere in Africa. At least, that's where they had been last time Harry heard from them. They were travelling the world, seeing everything, and had been for the past six months. Harry would have sent them a letter via Hedwig, had she not died prematurely the year before from catching a fatal illness. He really missed her and didn't bother getting another owl, so he just used Draco's. Well, he couldn't very well do that now, could he?  
  
Getting clumsily to his feet, Harry began the long trek down the driveway to the road, not really knowing where he wanted to go. He knew that, whatever he did, the Knight Bus would be the only option for him in the state he was in. Rummaging through his bag, Harry found what he was looking for; his wand and a small bag of galleons. Sticking his wand out into the street, a familiar bang was heard as a large, purple, triple- decker bus appeared before his very eyes.  
  
"'Ere, if it int 'Arry Potter. Look, Ern, it's 'Arry Potter. 'Ow you been, 'Arry?" Stan's familiar, annoying voice filled Harry's head as he stepped sullenly onto the Knight Bus, not really wanting to talk. "Where to, 'Arry?"  
  
"The Burrow." The words left his mouth before he had chance to even think about it. He and Ron had been best friends from when they first met, until Draco ruined it. Harry was so taken by Draco that he had begun to neglect his friends. Hermione understood, being the kind-hearted member of the trio, but Ron didn't. He wasn't happy about it to begin with, but accepted it. Draco was constantly the centre of Harry's attention, and constantly finding anything to turn into an insult to throw at Ron. He and harry had had a massive argument which had lasted almost until they had left. They still weren't on friendly terms, but they could stand being around each other. Harry hadn't heard from Ron since they met up with Hermione a couple of months after they had left Hogwarts. In Harry's mind, though, Ron was still his best friend.  
  
"Nine sickles. You want 'ot chocolate?" Stan's voice brought Harry out of his thoughts and he shook his head, handing over the money. Stan showed him to a bed near the front and he curled up, immediately falling asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He was being shaken awake again and for a moment Harry believed that it was all just a bad dream. Then, he realised that it wasn't Draco shaking him, it was Stan. "We're 'ere." Harry slid slowly off the bed and grabbed his bag, stepping silently off the Knight bus into familiar surroundings. "Bye, 'Arry." Harry barely heard as the Knight Bus left. He just stood and stared, wanting so badly to just go and knock on the door, but he was afraid. Afraid of being rejected, of being shouted at for being a lousy friend. Hell, he was just plain afraid.  
  
The morning light was beginning to seep over the tops of the trees when Harry finally gathered up enough courage to finally go and knock on the door. Footsteps could be heard approaching and Harry was glad that at least someone was up, since it was so early. The door flew open and he was face-to-face with a very angry, very tired looking Ron Weasley. Harry almost ran right then and there; was Ron really still so mad at him?  
  
Ron's expression turned from one of anger to one of surprise as he saw Harry standing there, not the annoying salesman who had been calling every morning for the past week at around this time, trying to sell them junk. "Harry? What are you..." Harry practically fell into Ron's arms, sobbing hysterically. All the tension was let loose as he stood there, held in the arms of his best friend and trying somewhat unsuccessfully to regain his composure. The added hormones really didn't help matters as he was already more emotional than usual.  
  
Neither boy moved until Mrs Weasley came from the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. Seeing Harry, she soon changed into the mother hen figure he knew so well. She quickly led him inside the house, sitting him at the kitchen table and making him some breakfast. At this point, Harry had his emotions under control and just sat with his head in his hands, breathing raggedly. Ron sat across from him, watching intently. No one spoke for a while, until Ron decided enough was enough and broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" His voice wasn't the harsh, demanding tone Harry had expected. Ron spoke softly, clearly concerned about Harry's welfare. Harry didn't speak; he just lowered his hands to the table and looked at them. A familiar white gem stared up at him, sparkling, laughing. He pulled the ring from his finger in a fit of anger and threw it across the room before letting the tears roll down his face again. Not able to look at Ron, he watched his hands as he spoke.  
  
"We broke up. He...I...oh god, Ron. He threw me out the house! I don't have anything anymore. I didn't know what to do, so I came here. I'm sorry." Harry dissolved into another fit of loud sobs. Ron looked shocked to say the least. This wasn't the Harry Potter he knew. Even breaking up with Draco wouldn't do this to him. Malfoy had definitely done or said something to affect Harry this much.  
  
"Harry, what did he do to you?" Ron sounded so much like Draco when he spoke like that. Harry shrunk back, shaking his head violently. He couldn't tell Ron, he felt so ashamed of himself. He didn't want to push all his problems onto his best friend. "Alright. You can tell me when you're ready. You look exhausted, I'll take you up to your room." His kind words made Harry look up in surprise. It was very unlike Ron not to push matters, but not unwelcome. Ron smiled down at him and picked up the small bag.  
  
Harry stood and went to follow Ron upstairs. He almost collapsed on the way up and had to practically be carried up the last flight of stairs. Even though he had already slept a lot, Harry was exhausted and fell asleep before he could even get into bed. Ron changed him out of his robed, giving him a pair of his own pyjamas, before laying him down in bed. With a last look in at the sleeping beauty, the fiery redhead left the room, closing the door silently. 


	3. Morning Sickness and a Bath

A/N: 'lo. YEY! LOTSA PEOPLIES LIKING ME!!! *ahem* ok, lotsa peoplies hating Draco, DON'T HATE DRACO! He's my fave and my stories either end up with my fave character happy or dead, and since I've already decided no one will die, it's not gonna be dead.  
  
A special note to AngelVampyr: Thanks for the warning, I'll put that in the description now. I'm not keen on Harry/Ron either, but in this one R/Hr really wont work (you'll see why soon!)  
  
Enjoy chapter 3. I'll try and update every day, maybe twice a day sometimes. Ciao.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was out of bed before he was even awake, trying to get his bearings and reach the bathroom before he threw up all over a floor that was not his own. Remembering that he was at the Burrow, Harry had no problems locating the elusive bathroom. It seemed that he arrived not a moment too soon as he fell to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. When all the food was gone, dry wretches wracked his body and tears fell down his flushed face. Morning sickness was a bitch.  
  
Ron, hearing Harry stumble down the hallway, went to see what all the commotion was about. He wasn't expecting the sight that met his eyes; Harry bent over the toilet, knuckles white as he gripped the sides, breathing in loud sobs with tears running down his face. For a while he couldn't move and just stared. Harry, unaware of his presence, remained on the floor, trying to get his breathing back to normal. It took a while, but he finally felt well enough to stand. Unfortunately, he was wrong. A wave of dizziness swept over him and he could see the toilet bowl coming up to meet him as he fell.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him close to a well-muscled chest and holding him in an almost upright position. "Harry, what the fuck has he done to you?" Ron could feel the unnatural thinness through Harry's clothes and the weakness of the boy showed in his inability to stand.  
  
"S-sorry, Ron. I don't mean to be a bother." His voice was harsh and grating, not at all like its usual melodic self.  
  
"You're not a bother, we enjoy having you here." Ron smiled and picked Harry up, depositing him on a conveniently placed stool beside a very large but very old stone bath. "I think you need a bath, no offence, but you smell terrible. All sickly." Harry managed a weak smile at this, thankful that he had such a good friend.  
  
Ron busied himself with running the bath water, which took quite a long time, before turning back to look at Harry. "Can you do this yourself, or do you want any help?" Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he spotted a slight blush on Ron's face.  
  
"I think I'll be ok, but can you stay anyway?" Harry really didn't feel like being alone and Ron looked happy enough. He looked away as Harry undressed but heard the stool fall as Harry stumbled. Turning quickly, Ron caught him just before he fell for the second time that day. "Thanks." Harry still sounded so weak; Ron was worried about his friend's health and took the opportunity to inspect him.  
  
What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop. Harry was so thin you could count every rib and his hips stuck out terribly. What shocked Ron so much wasn't any of this; he'd practically been expecting it. What shocked Ron was the slight but very noticeable bulge of Harry's stomach, which seeped to stick out a mile from his already skinny body. Ron recognised it and knew what it was, his cousin, Fiona, Had spent a month with them the year before when she was expecting. But...Harry couldn't be pregnant, could he?  
  
Lowering his dark-haired friend into the bath, Ron quickly excused himself, telling Harry that he was going to fetch some clean towels for him. He was swift, not wanting to make Harry worry too much while he was gone, making his way to the kitchen where his mother was cooking a rather large, chocolate gateaux. "Mum?" The plump lady smiled and turned to her youngest son. "Can men get pregnant? Wizards, I mean?" His mother looked shocked to say the least.  
  
"Yes, however it's very rare and usually impossible without the help of magic. Why? You're not..." She took a step towards he son, anger, concern and apprehension written across her face.  
  
"No! Not me, Harry. I think Harry might be pregnant. He looks just like Fiona did when she was expecting, only skinnier." His mother turned white, clearly thinking this over.  
  
"It is possible, if he loved Draco enough it would happen. Perhaps we should contact Sirius? After all, he is the only family Harry has." She sat down at the table, not really knowing what to do. Most male pregnancies ended in disaster, with the death of either the parent or the child, sometimes both.  
  
"Well, it would explain the sickness, and I know he loved Malfoy more than life itself, he told me so himself." Ron remained standing, scratching his nose as he so often did in thought. "Sirius might be some help, I'll owl him later. Can I have some towels for Harry?" Molly quickly gathered their best towels for Harry and dropped them in Ron's arms. He turned to leave, but an ominous warning from his mother made him stop.  
  
"He's your responsibility now, he needs someone. If you don't look after him, he may not make it through this alive." Ron nodded and left, knowing he had been away from the bathroom for far too long.  
  
Ron grinned as he re-entered the bathroom, struggling to see from behind the large pile of fluffy towels they reserved for special guests only. "Sorry, Mum decided that only the best would be good enough for you, so you've got our best towels." Ron deposited the towels on the stool, which Harry had been sitting on a while before, and held his hand up when it looked like Harry was about to protest. "No, you're the guest. You have the special towels. Mum wouldn't have it any other way." Another grin and he plopped to the floor beside the tub.  
  
Harry was a little worried. Ron had been gone quite a while and his stomach wasn't getting any smaller. It was beginning to become quite noticeable, even through his clothes. Ron didn't seem any different, though. But, that could just have been because he didn't know how to react. "Ron." The redhead looked up, his smile fading as he saw the serious look on Harry's face. "I...I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant." To Harry's surprise, Ron didn't freak out, yell at him or any of what he was expecting. Instead, he smiled. Then laughed at the look of confusion on Harry's face.  
  
"Yeah, I figured when I saw you earlier. Didn't know if I was right, though, so I want to ask Mum. I'm not exactly top of the class when it comes to human anatomy. Or any anatomy for that matter." He was still trying to joke about it, and Harry was grateful.  
  
"I still don't know how I...I mean, I'm a guy. I figured it's different for wizards, though." Harry looked down at the water and blushed. He was thankful for the mass of multi-coloured bubbles surrounding him, as he was feeling particularly vulnerable and exposed at that point in time.  
  
"Mum said that it happens if you love someone enough, and I guess you did. Harry?" Harry looked up. "Is that why Malfoy kicked you out?" He had to find out sooner or later. After all, if he was going to kill Malfoy he might as well know what he was killing him for. Harry's tears were enough to tell Ron that he was right. He leaned over; taking the sobbing boy in his arms and pulling him close, not caring that he was getting wet or that the bath was digging painfully into his side.  
  
"S-sorry." Harry apologised again. He didn't really know what he was apologising for. Everything, he supposed.  
  
"No! Harry don't apologise, it's not your fault. Never, ever apologise for something you have no control over. And, don't apologise for being a bother, you're not and we love having you here. You can stay for as long as you need." Ron still hadn't let go of Harry, who was gripping the front of his robes as though his life depended on it.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time, neither one speaking or moving. Harry was the first to pull away and Ron gave him a puzzled look. Harry smiled and said just one word; "Cold." He tried to get up, feeling a lot better than he had when he had woken up. He would have made it by himself, but Ron wasn't taking any chances and quickly slipped one arm around Harry's waist, helping him out. Harry stood shivering and dripping on the cold linoleum of the bathroom as Ron wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around him.  
  
"Harry, I think you should tell Sirius." Ron stopped emptying the bath and turned to look at the now fully clothed boy standing behind him. When he was clothed, you couldn't tell that there was anything wrong with him unless you looked at him from the side, and even then you really had to be looking for it. Harry nodded and Ron turned back to the task at hand. "I'll owl him when I've done this. You go downstairs, Mum's cooking you a late lunch." Harry really didn't feel like eating, or talking to Sirius, but he knew that he had to do both.  
  
"I'll wait for you. What time is it, anyway?" For the first time, Harry realised that he didn't know what time of day it was, whether it was morning, afternoon or night. Well, from what Ron had said about a late lunch he knew that it must be some time between around three and six. Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"Three-fifty. You don't have to wait for me, you know." Ron appreciated Harry staying, though he didn't show it.  
  
"I know, but I want to. I don't know if I can face your Mum by myself right now. Especially now that she knows. I don't know how I will face Sirius either, but I know I have to." Harry sighed, taking his place on the wooden stool where the Towels had been placed. Only one remained and it made the seat rather more comfortable.  
  
Ron quickly finished his chore with Harry watching intently. Their trip downstairs was a silent one, both apprehensive of how Mrs Weasley would react around Harry. Though, they needn't have worried, she was the same as usual. She made Harry eat as much as he could, and wasn't satisfied until his plate was almost empty. While Harry ate, Ron sent a letter to Sirius with Pidwigion, the annoying little owl which he had received as a gift from Sirius since his rat, Scabbers, turned out to be none other than Peter Pettigrew, a mass-murderer who had framed Sirius and was now serving a life sentence in Azkaban.  
  
"I've sent it." Ron sat across the table from Harry, resting his head on one of his palms. At Harry's worried look, Ron quickly added, "I haven't said anything in the letter, just that you need to see him and that it's urgent. He'll probably arrive some time today or tomorrow." Harry visibly relaxed. He didn't want Sirius storming over to Draco's house and killing him. Normally Remus would be the voice of reason and hold him back, but in something like this, Harry wasn't so sure. 


	4. Sirius and Remus

A/N: WRITERS BLOCK PEOPLE!! Therefore, this chapter is crap. And short. Enjoy! Oh, and I've changed chapter two; Harry is now six months pregnant 'cause it's more realistic than two (my aunt is, I should know. Well, she's like eight months now but you can only recently tell. Why am I putting my family life up here?).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron?" Harry was lying on his bed, a cold compress on his head as he had suddenly been taken ill by a rather bad migraine. He had been getting them a lot at the moment and it was really beginning to bother him. The scratching of a quill on parchment stopped.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry tuned his head towards the sound of Ron moving across the room, but he didn't open his eyes, as he knew that it would hurt too much.  
  
"Where is everyone? I've been here a whole day and so far I've only seen you and your Mum." This had been puzzling Harry for a while, but it had never come up in conversation and he hadn't really thought of asking until now.  
  
"Well, Ginny is staying at a friends house until the new term starts, Fred and George moved out and bought the joke shop they wanted; they live above that now. Percy is lord knows where, working for the Ministry on something or other that's top secret, or so he says. Dad's off on a business trip and will be back next Tuesday. Bill is still in Egypt and Charlie's taking a holiday in Wales to study the dragons there up close and personal." Ron shuddered. "Rather him than me's all I can say."  
  
"It feels strange and...quiet, being here with just two people in the house." Harry smiled and they both jumped as they heard a small explosion outside and riotous laughter, followed by Mrs Weasley screaming something about her flowerbeds.  
  
"Looks like Fred and George have come for a visit, your wish has been granted Harry." If Harry had had his eyes open, he would have seen the smirk on Ron's face at the thought of what the twins had done to his mother's flowerbeds and how she was going to react to it. He could already hear her screaming at them and decided to go down to say hello. It seemed that Harry had the same idea as he had peeled off the compress and was blinking owlishly. Ron passed him his glasses and helped him up from the bed.  
  
The twins were ecstatic to see Harry, so much so that he had to hide behind Ron so as to not get completely crushed by them. Their mum had already given them a lecture about how Harry was 'delicate' and how they were not to 'overdo it'. They ignored her completely and Harry was in fear of his health as they met him so affectionately, like a pair of over-exited puppies who wont take 'no' for an answer.  
  
They calmed down eventually, though, and the next two hours were spent in the garden, chatting happily in the shade of a large tree. It seemed like no time at all had passed when Mrs Weasley called them into the house, telling Harry that his godfather had arrived. Harry was, of course, overjoyed at the thought of seeing Sirius, but at the same time he was afraid of his reaction to the news, and he DEFINITELY didn't want the twins knowing just yet. Knowing them, they'd tease him like crazy until he couldn't take it any more (which wouldn't take very long in the emotional state he was in).  
  
"Harry!" The moment Harry entered the living room, Sirius enveloped him in a hug that nearly crushed him. Harry immediately burst into tears and spent the next half-hour sobbing uncontrollably into Sirius' robes, while his godfather whispered soothing words to the distressed boy. When Harry finally stopped crying, Sirius' robes were very soggy and Harry realised that they weren't the only ones in the room; Remus Lupin was sitting on a chair across the room looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"S-sorry." Harry hiccuped, pulling himself close to Sirius again. He almost expected Ron to burst into the room and lecture him on how it wasn't his fault and how he shouldn't apologise. He didn't, of course, but the thought at least brought a small smile to Harry's face.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? I got Ron's message; it sounded urgent so we came right away. What's happened? Is it Malfoy? What's he done? I'll kill him if he's hurt you!" Harry hiccuped again and let out a small laugh. Sirius was so protective, it was sweet. He saw almost Harry as being his own son, being the only family either had left. His face was buried in Sirius' robes again, so Sirius couldn't see the fresh tears running down Harry's face.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made Harry turn to see Remus standing over them, a sad smile on his face. He sat down next to the distressed teen and took off his glasses, which were now very steamed up, and proceeded to clean them before placing them back on Harry's face. Sirius, in the mean time, wiped the tears from Harry's face with a corner of his robes, not caring if they got any wetter than they already were, which they did.  
  
"Whatever it is, you can tell us. We'll get through it." Remus spoke gently, not wanting to upset Harry more than he already was. The boy was unusually emotional and Sirius had no idea why. He'd never seen Harry cry before, ever. Remus, however, knew better. Being a werewolf, and it being very near to the full moon, he could sense the extra life form growing inside Harry but didn't mention it. He knew that if Harry wanted to tell them then it was his decision.  
  
"It's kind of hard. Draco and me...we had a fight and he...threw me out." The last line was said almost in a whisper, but both heard it. Sirius looked murderous, tightening his grip around Harry's waist. Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulder, feeling that the boy needed the extra comfort.  
  
"Harry, what was the fight about?" Remus didn't want to push the boy, but he had to ask. If he didn't, Harry might not say anything. A small sob escaped the boys' throat and fresh tears slid down his face. His hand unconsciously made its way to his stomach, as it had done only a few days before. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Remus gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze and the boy leaned instinctively into him, closing his eyes tight to stop the tears.  
  
"I want to, b-but it's hard." His voice still choked with tears, Harry stuttered a little. "I-I guess I'm afraid of being rejected again." Harry looked at both Remus and Sirius for support.  
  
"Harry, no matter what happens we will never reject you, understand?" There was a note in Sirius' voice Harry hadn't heard before, and he knew that the man was completely sincere in what he said.  
  
"O-ok. I'm pregnant." A deathly silence filled the room. 


	5. Sleep and Laughter

A/N: I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! THIS TOOK FOREVER TO DO! I kinda lost it...twice. Now I have writers block and it's NOT NICE!!! I know where I wanna go, just not how to get there. This is really only half a chapter but I'm gonna try to write more often. I have exams, so that may not be possible.  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Buff200020002002 - ok, will do.  
  
Snusnug - Probably take after Draco, don't know yet. And we all knew Snape was perverted anyway.  
  
Sailor Millennium - he he he *smirk*  
  
Phoenix - Sorry I can't write faster, but here's some more!  
  
SallyPerson - Yes, he is going to kill him, only that would ruin the story...we'll just have to wait and see! I don't like Ron/Harry at all, so there will be very little of that. Harry is skinny 'cause he's worried and hasn't been eating properly. Also, the morning sickness made him lose weight.  
  
Gia - Reactions ahoy! Hope you like.  
  
Jenna - Fuck off. I gave adequate warnings. If you don't like it, don't read it. I laugh at your stupidity!! Harry can be pregnant 'cause he's a WIZARD!!! It's MAGIC!!!  
  
Nestrik - Harry is now technically a girl :P He still has all his usual *ahem* equipment, but inside he is a girl now. I'll get into that later. I hate Harry/Ron, but we'll see.  
  
LB - Thanks, I think.  
  
Auditie - he he*blushes* thank you!! I'm v v v v v glad you liked!!! BIG compliment!!!  
  
AngelVampyr - Yes, Siri-kun and Remy-chan are together!!  
  
no name - you'll see now!!  
  
Frizzy - THANK YOU!!! Here's more!!!  
  
RoseFairy - Probably, we'll see. I'm not giving any more away.  
  
Purple*Passion - ok.  
  
Tee - Here you go, sorry for the wait!  
  
Japanese cherry - u can't have Legolas, he's the only one I'm keeping! *huggles Legolas* u can have the others.  
  
On with the chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him." Harry shrunk away from his godfather, who was practically shaking with rage. Remus was trying frantically to calm him down before he pushed the over emotional Harry to tears again. "How the fucking hell could he do something like that, chucking Harry out in this condition?"  
  
"Sirius, calm down. Getting yourself all worked up is only going to upset Harry more. He's not used to feeling so emotional and clearly doesn't know how to handle it." Turning to Harry, Remus' tone of voice changed. "Harry, how far along is it?"  
  
"Ab-about six months." Harry had curled up into a tight ball, his legs covering his face as he tried to hide himself from the outside world. Remus was right; he really couldn't cope with the added hormones that went along with pregnancy.  
  
"Bastard! Don't try to stop me Remus, I'm going to kill that mangy son of a bitch!" Sirius meant what he said, Remus could tell. He had that same mad glint in his eyes he had when they first got hold of Pettigrew. The only reason that rat was still alive was because of Harry's kindness, Harry telling Sirius to stop. Telling him not to take a life. Maybe that is what it would take to stop him from killing Malfoy. Remus certainly wasn't going to get in the way, he wasn't suicidal. Besides, he felt the same way.  
  
"No." A small voice from the sofa, Harry begging Sirius not to leave, not to kill his one true love. But it wasn't heard; Sirius was already gone in a burst of green flame. Remus took one last look at Harry and followed Sirius.  
  
"Why..? Why..?" Remus could hear Sirius in the next room as he emerged into the giant splendor of Malfoy Manor. Harry's home. A cruel laugh sounded as a response to Sirius' part finished questions, followed by a voice filled with malace, a voice none of them had thought they would hear again; this was the old Draco Malfoy, the cruel, heartless, Harry- hating Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why? Because I can. Because I wanted to. Because I don't want some brat keeping me awake at all hours of the morning. It's not my problem Potter got himself pregnant, now, is it? He should have been more careful." Remus entered the room and wasn't surprised at what he saw; Sirius had Malfoy pressed up against the wall by his neck. The pale boy was slowly going purple through lack of air, Sirius had clearly had enough and didn't want to hear any more. The small boys' eyes rolled back in his head and his body stopped thrashing. The trademark smirk was gone from his impassive face.  
  
"Sirius, don't kill him. Harry would never forgive you if you did. It would destroy him." Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and the larger man let the limp body fall from his grasp to slump on the floor. "Let's go back, Harry will be worried." Sirius just nodded, he was still too angry to speak. They turned and left the Manor the way they had arrived.  
  
Harry was asleep when they returned, curled up into a tight ball on the sofa. The two were careful not to wake him as they arranged themselves on either side of the mentally-exhausted boy. He subconsciously shifted to fit the two bodies now sandwiching him between them and the couple smiled at the almost peaceful look on his face as he slept.  
  
It was a while before Harry woke up again. A loud noise and movement to his left jerked him out of a particularly nice dream he was having. Opening one eye sleepily, he saw Sirius sitting on the floor blinking owlishly. Remus was chuckling softly to his left, arm still around Harry's shoulders. It felt...comforting to be near people who cared for him. Ron was nice, so was Mrs Weasley, but they didn't understand him. He found himself laughing for the first time in ages at Sirius, who was busy pouting, and was soon doubled over with tears streaming down his face. It felt so good to laugh. 


	6. Childbirth's a Bitch

A/N: Chapter 6 is here! Not very good, but we're over the half way point. I hope to get the next chapter up before next week, but no promises 'cause I'm busy and am currently revising for no less than TWO exams, one after the other. Anyways, enjoy! Typos are because I'm lazy and can't be bothered to check.  
  
Review thingies:  
  
Sallyperson - You'll find out what's wrong with Drac soon! You'll never guess what it is!  
  
Phoenix - he he he, it is a puzzle, isn't it? Well, for everyone but me that is. We'll see what happens about the pairings, even I don't know that yet!  
  
Xxlangley - I'll see what I can do about H/R, but no promises. It depends if it fits with the story or not. Also, THAT'S A WASTE OF A GUITAR! I WANT A GUITAR!! *rants about how UNfair it is that she isn't allowed one 'cause of the noise*  
  
Review gurl - Thank you.  
  
Lizzie - It moved faster than I meant it to. He he, I like it when people rant about my flamers, it's fun! No one ranted on 'Crimson Emotions' though, they all just flamed me. Well, if that's what I'm gonna get for pouring my soul into my writing, I wont write any more! *ahem* sorry, started ranting myself there.  
  
Tee - eep! *hides* ok, I wrote more! You'll have to wait and see if they get back together again, though. And why Drac kicked ol' scar-face out in the first place.  
  
Surrounding Darkness - O.O ok.  
  
The-Dark-One - Don't pull your hair out, she's not worth it! Annoying, I know, especially when on the receiving end! Feel free to call me what you want, but I usually go by Neko, Aurelin or, if you want to use my s/n, Bakura.  
  
Yah, like I said before, Enjoy and write me lots of reviews!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus and Sirius stayed with the Weasleys for the next two and a half months. They wanted to remain close to Harry while he was in such a vulnerable condition.  
  
It was a surprisingly warm day in early spring. Harry was sitting on a bench in the garden, bulge clearly visible now under his jumper despite the fact that he had put on weight from Mrs Weasleys cooking. He was thinking of Draco, still unsure as to why he had been thrown out for no real reason. A sigh left his lips followed by a small yelp as a sharp pain overrode his senses and his hand moved to his stomach, feeling the baby kick hard. Another sharp pain made him double over, followed by a desire to suddenly push.  
  
'Oh crap' thought Harry, as he realised what was happening; he was giving birth. He wouldn't have minded, except for the fact he had no means to actually give birth to a child and mild panic began to take over as he made his way back up to the house. Fortunately for him, Molly Weasley was cooking in the kitchen when he stumbled in, clutching his stomach, breathing hard. She knew immediately what was happening and shouted for Remus and Sirius to get themselves downstairs.  
  
In less than three minutes the four were ready to leave, Harry being supported from both sides by Sirius and Remus. They had decided that Hogwarts would be the best place for the baby to be born and Madame Pomfrey had assured them that Harry would be able to have a natural birth, not that anyone understood how.  
  
Grabbing a handful of Floo powder and Harry's hand, Sirius and Harry went through first. They emerged in a large but very cluttered room, full of fascinating objects; Dumbledor's office. The old, man with the white beard sat behind his desk but was quick to his feet when he saw the look of pain on Harry's face. Mrs Weasley appeared behind the two from the fireplace, closely followed by Remus. Ron was working, but they had thought to leave a note for him.  
  
"Follow me." Dumbledor's tone left no room for argument, not that anyone really wanted to argue, so they followed. Down the stairs and past the stone gargoyle that guarded the office, down multiple corridors Harry recognised from his time there. They eventually arrived at their destination and pushed open the heavy door that lead to the infirmary.  
  
The pain was terrible. It was also distracting as he found himself unable to take notice of his surroundings, not noticing the puzzled faces and accusing eyes of students milling around between classes. He barely realised when he was led into the infirmary and laid down on a bed. Madame Pomfrey got to work immediately, ushering all out of the room besides Sirius. She gave him the job of changing Harry out of the oversized jeans and tee-shirt he wore and into a hospital gown as she went off to find something to help numb the pain.  
  
Outside the heavy oak door, the trio of concerned adults waited. Remus sat, picking at his sweater, Molly paced back and forth and Albus was deep in thought. They remained in silence for a while, until Remus decided that he could wait no longer. He stood, placing one ear to the door and trying to hear what was happening. Unfortunately for him, magic prevented eavesdroppers from listening in and he had to settle back down on the floor.  
  
"Molly?" Remus caught the attention of Mrs Weasley, who immediately stopped pacing. "How do they, you know, how can Harry..." the werewolf blushed, not sure how to phrase the question.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple. Magic is used to temporarily transform Harry into a woman, and when the baby is born he is changed back again. That's how he got pregnant in the first place. Strong emotions, in this case love, can trigger off magical transformations." She seemed a lot calmer for talking and managed to settle enough to stop pacing.  
  
It took just over three hours, but finally the door opened and Madame Pomfrey stepped out, looking worried. The baby was premature, she explained to them, and not very strong. There was a chance of it dying. They were allowed to enter the room briefly to see Harry.  
  
The exhausted teen was asleep and they all made sure to be very quiet as they looked at the tiny bundle wrapped possessively in the boys arms. He looked so peaceful and happy, they just hoped that everything would turn out all right in the end.  
  
Five minutes later, Madame Pomfrey threw them out and told them not to come back for at least 24 hours, as Harry needed his rest. Naturally, they did as they were told. Including Sirius.  
  
  
  
Is the baby a boy or a girl? Let's vote! Tell me what you think. 


	7. Draco

A/N: Short n' sweet. Since so many wanted to know, here's Draco's little bit. Oh yah, and my Aunt had a baby! Little girl. Wanted it to be a boy though. Oh well. I'm leaning towards boy for Harry and Draco's baby seeing as how votes are about even. Any ideas for names?  
  
There are two more characters here, but they are not described and not named as their identities will be kept secret for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark, that was all he knew. Dark and stiflingly hot. Draco whimpered a little as he slept, trying with all his might to shrug off the enclosing heat, to reach the 'light at the end of the tunnel', if only it was there. It wasn't. Harry was gone, but it was for his own good. She wasn't happy about that, oh no. She got very angry when she found out that he had managed to shrug it off for a short while. She punished him, hadn't stopped punishing him, since the day he had let Harry leave. Harry and the baby that could change the future of the entire world, just because of its parents.  
  
A sharp pain to his side pulled Draco from his safe, if unbearable, slumber. Another swift kick to his side forced a yelp from his throat. "Get up." The voice was not one to be ignored, or disobeyed. He was himself, for the while, so he stood. She enjoyed torturing him almost as much as He did, their shrill laughs as he would whimper and curl up, hiding himself from their sneering faces and brutal weapons.  
  
A swift crack made him yelp again. It repeated, over and over, the whip hit his shoulders, chest, slowly going lower, covering every inch of flesh with angry, red welts. Blood poured down his body, warming the chilled skin. He passed out before the whip could reach its target, his most sensitive spot. They would be denied his agonised howls this time, but still their laughter rang in his ears as blackness once again overcame him. "Harry..." The name slipped from his lips as a tear slipped from his eye, unheard and unseen. Next time he woke up, it would be His turn. Draco was in for a night of agony. 


	8. Alexandria Lily Potter

A/N: Hullo. Big jump; 6 years! Harry is living with Sirius and Remus and they have a TV. The child is now six and a half and a GIRL. The votes were about even, but it was the name I came up with (with help from Snusnug, Hope Potter and Nyx N. Malfoy) that clinched it. Anyways, another big jump coming up next chapter. The chapters are getting shorter! Hopefully, this means more updates but no promises. The more reviews I get, the faster I write. That applies for all my other fics too, so go read them. I have four fics on the go right now, maybe it wasn't such a good idea but the bunnies wouldn't leave me alone! Bunnies being muses in bunny suits, so if anyone wants one just ask. PLEASE ask, THERE ARE TOO MANY, THAY'RE KILLING ME!!! Enjoy & R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was gone. Harry Potter sat on the sofa, tears running down his thin face, crying silently. The television was on low so as to not wake anyone up. The man on the news explained that 'Mr Malfoy had been missing from his residence for an unknown amount of time'. Someone delivering a package had sounded the alarm when he saw the amount of unopened mail on his mat. Some might wonder why he was looking through the letterbox; it wasn't touched upon by the newsreader. Harry was just worried about the whereabouts of his ex-fiancé. He had not heard from Draco for almost seven years, but he still loved him and no other. Their daughter was enough to ensure that; Alexandria Lily Potter.  
  
There she was in the doorway, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes with a small fist. She was very pretty, everyone said so. She had waist-length ebony hair, the same colour as Harry's, and stormy grey eyes. Those eyes were so similar to Draco's that Harry couldn't help but love her; she was all he had left of his only love. "Mummy?" She had always called Harry 'Mummy', a fact which Sirius found highly amusing. The smirk was soon wiped off his face, though, when she started calling him 'Grandad'. She had eventually settled on 'Grandad Sirius', 'Uncle Remus' and refused point blank to call Harry anything other than Mummy. She was special, they all knew it. She knew things a six-and-a-half year old shouldn't know. She knew when Harry was feeling sad, which was why she had woken in the first place. "Mummy?" This finally got a response. Harry looked up and managed a somewhat shaky smile.  
  
"Alex, you should be asleep." Harry beckoned his daughter over and lifted her up to sit on his knee. She cuddled into his chest and watched the TV out of one eye. Harry made no protest, he never did. He knew as well as she did that she wouldn't be able to sleep again until he did.  
  
"Mummy, why is Daddy on TV?" Harry had never hidden who her father was from her; she had a right to know. He had been in two minds whether to name her Malfoy or Potter. He had decided on Potter, as he knew in his heart of hearts that Draco wasn't coming back, but it didn't stop him from hoping.  
  
"He's gone missing." There was no point trying to cover the truth, Alex could see right through his lies.  
  
"He'll be ok, I know he will. Stop crying, please mummy." Harry dried his eyes and smiled. She was right, Draco would be ok. He had managed by himself up until now. Plus, Alex had as much of a bond with him as with Harry, she would know if anything had happened to Draco.  
  
"I think we'd better go to bed. Remus'll blow a gasket if he finds us sleeping on the sofa again." They both giggled softly and made their way silently upstairs, Harry carrying his tired daughter. She was already asleep by the time they reached her room so Harry laid her gently on her bed, kissing her once on the forehead as he tucked her in. Smiling and happy he left her to sleep and went to do the same.  
  
A/N (again): Next chapter: Alex goes to Hogwarts 'cause she's 11 (told ya it was a big jump) I need names for friends/enemies/random people/love interests. Also, any ideas for funny things to happen. AND Draco makes an appearance, all will be revealed in the next couple of chapters! 


	9. Guess who's back!

A/N: Nearly there, just a few more chapters to go. I am now going to RANT because no one bothered reviewing 'Harry Potter and the Disturbing Detention', which I had a hand in writing (i.e. chapter 2 and I'm gonna write chapter 5!). It's under the name 'The Marauders'. Go review. NOW!!!  
  
Thank you section (sorry, I missed it in the last one! And the one before! So here's ALL the reviews I didn't answer in the order they were received. It's long. There is a story here, honest!):  
  
Goddess of insanity and pauru - e he *edges away* don't hurt me! I couldn't really call a boy 'Alexandria Lily', could I?  
  
Barbarataku - be nice! I do have a life, you know, albeit not a very good one. YOU try doing two pieces of computer coursework along with the normal workload at A-Level! Then you'll see what it's like to keep four fics going AND schoolwork!  
  
Bthatcher2002 - You'll have to wait and see what Draco does and why he did it, wont you? It'll all become clear soon enough!  
  
Anonymous - Yup, it's a girl, but green eyes and silver/gold hair is just too common in fics. Draco knows it's his baby.  
  
Surrounding darkness - I prefer baby boys, but a girl worked better for this fic.  
  
Fruit Loop - Draco's not your ordinary guy! We'll see why soon.  
  
Charzy - depends which men you're talking about, and how you treat 'em ;P  
  
Jane - I try to be quick, I really do! The bunnies won't leave me alone! *Hides from bunnies*  
  
LoMaRiBa - Draco's back, yes it's too late for twins but you never know what the future holds!  
  
SallyPerson - I would never let the baby die! I'm not that mean! And what is this fascination everyone has with blonde hair and green eyes?!?  
  
Tomoyo no Miko - It's a girl, but I STILL prefer boys.  
  
SparkySparkles - I'm glad you like it. It's not just the sex; they just both go at it like rabid bunnies a lot of the time!  
  
Marie - hope things are becoming clearer now. ALL questions will be answered in due time!  
  
Lizzie - Did you read it yet? Go rant! NO, no twins! Harry's been through enough already! It's a girl, but no My Little Ponies, too many horrible memories! *Twitch*  
  
Ruby castle - It's a girl. I know it's old, it just works.  
  
Blackunicorn - *snickers* I think not. Hiding a baby? Could make a good story.  
  
Kitty - Yeah...sorry...it's a girl, heh.  
  
Tiger of the Fire/Sailor Millennium/Ayame - Don't be mad at Drakie-kun, he's a good boy! *Snickers* yeah, whatever, ignore that. You'll see why he did it soon.  
  
Pixydust - NO! NOT Draco's hair and Harry's eyes! Too common! It'll all be explained soon (i.e. chapter 10!)  
  
HP-Lover420 - Draco's already been beaten up, but by who?? *Smirk* Thanks for liking it! It makes me happy!  
  
Whitethorn - No one will ever take Alex away, ever! *huggles Alex* she's Harry and Draco's, no touchy!  
  
Phoenix - It's a girl, and I'll not say this again; BLACK HAIR AND GREY EYES!!! There, I'm done.  
  
Jubilee - Well, it's a girl, but you got the second part right! You get a cookie and a dedication!  
  
Nikkei - Yup, you got it right too!  
  
Krystal - he he, I agree!  
  
Serena Lupin-Black - 'Course he does, the pregnancy occurred because of their intense love for one another, so Alex is very special and that's why she can sense things.  
  
SparkySparkles - hello again! It is actually starting to make sense now; the next chapter or two should clear it up.  
  
SallyPerson - You'll see.  
  
HP-Lover420 - Yup, that you did. I updated as fast as I could, so here's some more. And it's a GIRL!  
  
SallyPerson - *rolls eyes* you really like this fic, don't you? I'll not comment on the rest 'cause it's a GIRL!  
  
JaneyLane - Hmmm, that's an ok name, I might use it for one of her friends, a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin or something.  
  
Phoenix - Gooooooooooooood!  
  
Jubilo - Thanks, names are useful! I HATE WUTHERING HEIGHTS, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! *Kills the book* I can't really use Elbereth, I'd feel like I was being disrespectful *hugs Legolas and Elrohir muses*  
  
Snusnug - he he, you read my mind!  
  
LemonKitty - Hellllloooooooo! It's nice to see you like my work ^__^ and I'll give you a clue as to who is hurting Draco, I can't stand either of them! Though, one of them is useful for getting other annoying characters out of the way in my fics!  
  
Nyx N. Malfoy, Neko Megami - It's a girl, calm down! I like the name Hope too, but it reminds me of the Beanie Baby (i.e. the praying bear). And yes, I can imagine Draco saying that. Or me. Both work.  
  
Juniper Radcliffe - Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting? And don't be kinky, Draco belongs to Harry!  
  
Hope Potter - not Hope, but Lily is good as a middle name, thanx!  
  
Nikkei - Not a boy, but I might use those names again later. Thanx.  
  
Moi - girlgirlgirlgirlgirl  
  
Kellykuk - I couldn't email you, I don't think it sent. My email's always doing this, I hate my computer!  
  
Jenny-juju-bug - I know *nods* FLAME THE FLAMERS!!! *Holds up large sign and joins a protest* FLAME THE FLAMERS!!!  
  
Jane - Yup, I had to put that in there! I try to make them longer, but the shorter they are, the faster I write them!  
  
Nagini - You scare me. Thanks for the names!  
  
Maraudersgurl1 - Thank you for names too!  
  
Lizzie - I know, it IS a cute thought, isn't it?  
  
Tomoyo no Miko - He he, I got funny looks for laughing in ICT when I thought of that one! I'm continuing, put the flags down!  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom - You gave me loads of ideas, thanks!  
  
Purple*Passion - thank you, ok.  
  
Phoenix - thank you, can't really write more than that!  
  
Auditie - yup yup ^________^  
  
Auditie - he he, I'm sooooo evil!  
  
Auditie - he's here, he's here! *Hides*  
  
Chaircat - Thank you, and here is chapter 9!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Jubilee and Nikkei for getting it right, and JC and Snusnug because it just is.  
  
Also thanks to Nagini, Maraudersgurl1, Tomoyo no Miko and Pink Cherry Blossom for giving me ideas for names. This chapter goes out to you guys too!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Alex's first day of school, and Harry was nervous. She had been to public schools since she was five, but this was the first time that she would be away from home for so long. Alex, however, was not worried. She knew that, whatever happened, something good would come out of this.  
  
Alex hung on to her Mummy's hand, desperate for any last contact with him before she was to leave, but all too soon the train was about to go and she had to leave. Waving out the window, Alex watched as her previous life disappeared behind her. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
Knowing that she could not stay where she was forever, and not really one to dwell too much on the past, Alex made her way towards the back of the train to find a seat. Most of the carriages were full of busy, happy children. They all seemed to have made their own friendships and Alex felt a pang of jealousy, something that she inherited from her father, as she had never really had a friend. She didn't really talk much, so other children tended to leave her alone.  
  
At last, she came to the final carriage. It was already half full and she sighed, it wasn't going to be a quiet train ride, but perhaps it would be enjoyable anyway. She pushed the door to the carriage and stepped inside; "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" She had always been taught that being polite generally got you what you wanted. Of course, these were whole new people so it could be different. The children stopped talking and stared. A deathly silence followed, broken by nothing but their slight breathing and the noises from the other carriages.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be going to Hogwarts?" One of the girls sneered at her, receiving a clout around the head from the girl next to her. The two looked quite similar, both having very long blonde hair and pale faces. The second girl, who looked to be a year or two older than the first, smiled kindly at Alex.  
  
"Hi there, my name's Tanya, and this is my younger sister Tiffany. Come on, don't stand in the doorway, sit down. What's your name?" Tanya seemed quite nice and there were quite a few smiling, happy faces, so Alex moved to sit in one of the empty seats quite near to the door.  
  
"I'm Alexandria, but everyone calls me Alex." She smiled; a genuine, beautiful smile that lit her face up. Tiffany snorted.  
  
"Alex, that's a boy's name!" This comment got her another clip around the ear from her sister and another girl giggled. Suddenly, Alex didn't feel all that welcome. These people around her were so much bigger, and probably older than she was. They went back to their conversations, shutting Alex out once more.  
  
It was a very long train ride. No one else bothered speaking to Alex, so Alex didn't bother speaking to them. In listening to what they were saying, she realised that they were all older than she was, and talking about things she barely understood. She knew plenty about Quidditch and mythical creatures, along with some Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions and some small spells, but nothing more than that.  
  
They finally got to Hogwarts. There were quite a few first years, Alex thought, and they all looked as nervous as she felt. A boy standing next to her leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Hullo, my name's Jason Longbottom, who are you?" Alex turned to look at the boy; he was quite tall with fair hair and a slim face. A light dusting of freckles gave him character and a small dimple appeared in his right cheek when he smiled at her. Alex smiled back; glad to have finally met someone who was nice enough to give her the time of day.  
  
"Hi there, my name's Alex. Alex Potter." The entire of the first years fell silent and turned to look at her, some craning their necks to see the fabled daughter of Harry Potter. The questions came thick and fast from all sides. Alex tried to shy away from their probing eyes and questions. It was only the intervention of Hagrid that spared Alex from bursting into tears. Jason could see this and took her hand in his as they walked towards the boats.  
  
"Let's be friends." Jason smiled at her, Alex smiled back. She nodded her head at him; it was nice to have a friend.  
  
The sorting was over quickly, it seemed. Alex ended up in Griffindor with Jason, Jade Patil, Faye Wong, Hikaru Utadu, Maria Gluxa, Shane Finnigan, Jordan Smith and the twins, Kristen and Christopher Zabini. Alex, at the time, couldn't understand why the twins had been given funny looks when they had been placed in Griffindor.  
  
The school was just settling down to eat when the doors to the great hall burst open. There, leaning against the doorframe, was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was soaking wet, his clothes were torn and blood dripped from numerous injuries on his person. He looked a mess, staring up at the teachers at the head table, pleading for help with his eyes. No one moved, they were all too shocked. Draco, unable to support his own weight any longer, collapsed on the floor. 


	10. I still love you, you know

A/N 2: I wrote this days ago but couldn't be bothered to do the thanks bit at the time, so I'm very sorry at my intense laziness, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be out in the next two or three days.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chappie. This took me aaaaaaaaaagggggggggeeeeeeesssssssssss to write 'cause...well, just 'cause. I've been to the cinema loads lately, so I really don't have an excuse for not writing this. I've seen Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers three times now (and the sooner I go again, the better!). I've never seen any movie more than twice before, so this is a record considering I still don't have a job and, therefore, no money. Anyways, TT is good, go see it if you haven't already. I saw Gangs of New York, which was quite a good movie but I REALLY HATE Leo DiCaprio, so I wasn't too impressed. If you can put up with seeing him for a couple of hours, go see it. Very gory. I've seen CoS more times than I care to remember. If you haven't seen it already, you ain't no HP fan! The latest one I've seen is DareDevil, ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES EVER (but not as good as TT)!!! (I only just got home from seeing it, hence the beginning bit of this. I couldn't resist). For once I didn't want the lead female to die, Electra is kinda cool.  
  
Anyways, here's the thanks bit:  
  
SoulSister - awwwww, you can't hate Draco, he's just too kawaii ^____^ 'specially with Harry *has dirty thoughts* anyways, this kinda isn't soon, appologies.  
  
Suzaku no miko - Draco? Evil?? Never!!! *evil smirk* and Alex wouldn't be traumatised; she's wise beyond her years.  
  
Nagini - yes, you do scare people, buuuuuuut I'm used to it by now, so meh.  
  
Clickedsingle - don't laugh at me! *cries* It's an AU, I can stick who I want in there. Look out for me in Slytherin later on! And we'll probably end up with Orlando Bloom in it at some point *drool*  
  
Darkness - no promises.  
  
Kiwi - yes. How can you tell? Wait, don't answer that one (especially in the next few chapters!)  
  
Pikola - sorry, I love writing cliffies, but I hate reading them.  
  
The Insane Floo Pot - HELLLLOOOOOOOO!!! *bows* I'm so glad you liked it, mon amis. ARGH, sorry. I'm reading this amazing story where Draco and Narcissa keep talking in French, and I can't remember who it's by and I can't be bothered to find out right now. If the author is out there somewhere, say hi, your fic is amazing, albeit a little long.  
  
Chisama - awww, be nice to poor 'ickle Drakie! He all hurted *snicker*  
  
Lizzie - you'll feel sorry for Draco in the next few chapters, especially chapter 11!  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom - Harry still loves Draco, and Draco still loves Harry. Read this chapter and find out! Draco's past in the next one.  
  
Redhair - *types furiously* I'M TRYING!!! *is exhausted* *dies* x_x  
  
Frizzy - I know they're short, but I don't have much time on my hands and I'm trying to write, like, three fics and beta two! I'm glad you like it so much, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
Redhair - calm down! I'm writing, I'm writing!  
  
Amy - you expect any less of moi, Neko, the greatest Slytherin of all time?! Ok, maybe not the greatest, but...meh. Of COURSE Harry and Draco are going to get back together, we can't have soppy love scenes if they don't!  
  
LB - yes, I am evil. Yes, I wrote more. Yes, goodbye.  
  
Jubilee - I know, I'm sorry. But here's another chapter for you, and I'll even throw in some plot bunnies if you want some *holds out bunnies* someone? Anyone?!? Oh, and I don't usually mind the children, it's the Mary-Sue's I hate *shudders* Though, most of them are less annoying than Ginny.  
  
Lindsay - awwww, don't cry. Here's chapter ten just for you...and every other reader who cares to read and review, which is NOT MANY PEOPLE!!!  
  
Fruit Loop - Where would you prefer me to stop? Bearing in mind that the longer the chapters, the longer it takes me to put them up.  
  
Tom Felton's future wife!..aka Gabie - vent away. Go punch something, or someone, it helps. Lotsa stuff gets explained in the next two chapters, and why would Draco reject Alex?!? She's just too kawaii ^__^ she's like my imaginary child self, or something...AAAAAAH!!! IT'S SNAPE!!! *glomps Snape* can I have your autograph??  
Darkness. Darkness and silence. When Draco first awoke, that was all his brain could register. He scrunched up his face, trying in vain to register something, anything other than the nothing he was currently feeling. He could hear nothing, see nothing, smell nothing and feel nothing. It was really quite frightening, but before he could panic a blinding pain in his left arm brought a scream from his throat, though he himself could not hear it.  
  
The next thing Draco remembered was a blinding light. He could tell that he had been asleep, his body told him that, and his senses appeared to have returned to normal. Blinking rapidly, his eyes trying to adjust to the light, it was a while before Draco realised that he was not alone in the room. Looking to his left Draco's eyes fell on an unmoving, unblinking Harry Potter. His face looked sunken and worn, as though he had not eaten for weeks. Draco managed a feeble smile for his former boyfriend, afraid of what was going to happen.  
  
"How long was I out?" He kept his voice low, trying not to anger the man he still loved with all his heart and soul.  
  
"Almost three weeks." Harry tried to keep his voice monotone, not showing any emotion, but he failed miserably as it broke and a tear trickled slowly down his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have got help, stayed at Hogwarts for a while. We'd have been ok." The tears were flowing freely now, and Draco's heart was breaking. It had always hurt him to see Harry cry, right from the beginning. He was such a strong person, it just didn't seem right for him to be upset.  
  
"How...how did you..?" Draco was more than a little confused. How had Harry figured it out? How much did he know?  
  
"They did tests. I asked them to do tests. I...I'm sorry, Draco." Harry looked down. He was crying silently now, his tears spilling over his cheeks and splashing into his hands.  
  
"It was horrible, what they did to me." Draco knew that he should have felt angry at Harry, but he couldn't. All he could feel was the sting of betrayal and strong feelings of loss. He had never really let himself believe that he had lost Harry, but seeing the boy sitting before him brought those feelings of loss to the forefront of his mind. Here he was, sitting in front of the only person he had ever loved, and who loved him back, unable to be with him.  
  
Draco could contain himself no longer, openly sobbing to all who might walk in. Luckily, his dignity was spared as none did. Curling into a foetal position, Draco was surprised to feel Harry's strong arms encircle him. Uncurling slightly, Draco cried into Harry's shoulder, feeling his beloved's own tears falling onto his neck and rolling down his back to be absorbed into the fabric of his hospital gown.  
  
"We'll get through this, I promise, just as long as we're together." Harry stroked soothing circles on Draco's back, hoping and praying that the moment would never end, that Draco wouldn't be ripped away from him again. He wouldn't be able to bare it if he was. Draco looked up. His tears had stopped, but his breathing was still erratic.  
  
"You really mean that?" He hoped that it was true, that Harry wouldn't laugh in his face and tell him that he was a fool and that he had never really loved him.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, you should know that. I still love you, you know. I always loved you, right from the beginning." Harry stared down into Draco's large, silver eyes, still glistening with unshed tears. He wanted nothing more than to kiss his pain away, but knew that by doing that he could lose Draco forever.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Another tear rolled down Draco's face, but he kept eye contact. "I can't love you any more, because they'll hurt you if I do."  
  
"Who are 'they'?" This was the opening harry was looking for; a chance to find out who had hurt his beloved and get them back for it.  
  
"I can't tell you, they'll hurt you, like they hurt me." Draco sounded really scared, though he tried not to show it.  
  
"I don't care what 'they' do to me, I won't let them get away with hurting you. It's not right what they did. No one should have to go through what you've been through." The old Harry was back, the one that didn't stand any nonsense, the one Draco fell in love with all those years ago.  
  
"Alright." Draco nodded in defeat. He knew that Harry would get the truth out of him eventually. "I'll tell you everything. Everything they did to me, everything that happened, if that's what you really want." Harry nodded. "Ok then."  
  
(MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! EVIL CLIFFIE!!! I'm so mean, but there ya go!) 


	11. Love is pain

A/N: I am soooo unbelievably sorry this took so long to get out! I wrote it ages ago, but then I got sick and couldn't go on the computer. After that, I really just never got round to it. This is also where the shameless promotion goes;  
  
Go read 'Genius' by me, I think it's good. The first of its kind, written for my school newspaper.  
  
'Harry Potter and the Disturbing Detention', by the Marauders - I.e. me (moony), JC (prongs) and Snusnug (Padfoot) - v. v. v. v. funny, but I wrote the 2nd chapter, so watch out for it!  
  
'The many adventures of Neko and her Muses' by me - 3rd chapter has a competition, in the Yu-Gi-Oh section  
  
This whole chapter is Draco talking, so it will not all be in speech marks because that will get annoying. Just accept that it's Draco talking and be done with it.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Redhair - well, since you want to know what happens so bad, I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU, MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!  
  
Tomoyo no Miko - Is that a hint to go red it, or just a passing comment? Ooooh, chocolate frog *eats it* yummy ^__^ thankies!!  
  
Jubilee - m'sorry *cowers* no, Siri-chan isn't going to beat up Draco (like I'd let him! Ha!) and yes, Harry is a lonely young man with a child who is still in love, of course he's gonna forgive Draco. You'll forgive Draco too, once you've found out why he did what he did (i.e. READ THE CHAPTER!!!) AND STOP KILLING MY BUNNIES!!!  
  
Crystal*Fantasy - I will, thank you  
  
Redhair - Hello (again) I just love romantic, soppy stories, don't you? And yes, I know I'm evil.  
  
Nagini: The Weasel Must Die - well put, me thinks  
  
Avalon Princess - I like cliffhangers, just don't fall!  
  
Lizzie - You don't really hate me, and puppy dog eyes don't work with me; I had to put up with Jounouchi-muse for ages 'cause no one would take him off my hands! Currently, he's locked in a cupboard with Seto-muse (don't ask)  
  
tom felton's future wife!..aka Gabie - I am no. 1 nasty person! Lil miss evil! No, I haven't seen it, what is it?  
  
Schulyr - no promises  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom - A LOT of people have been calling me mean or evil, I'm starting to like this!  
  
Mystic-flower - yup, we all love Drakie! 'specially Snusnug who threatened to hurt me if I hurt Draco any more. Uh-oh.  
  
Ricci - *snicker* Don't I know it!  
  
Snusnug - Eep! *hides* Dun hurt me, I didn't mean to hurt Drakie! YOU ARE SICK!!! That's just really wrong, especially since you know what happens! *shudder*  
  
Tiny Dancer - Thanx  
  
Tiny Dancer - This is kind of insight you wanted, me thinks  
  
Tiny Dancer - Hmmm, haven't you reviewed before?? :P Flame me and I'll set Bakura on you! And he's cranky 'cause Malik has been on holiday for the last month! AND DON'T CALL ME A MONGREL! I'M NO DOG, I'M MOONY!  
  
Yaoi Goddess - Maybe someone has a grudge against you and keeps reporting you. They don't check before deleting accounts, so maybe that's it. So I'm not the only one its been laughing at then? Good, I thought I was going crazy!  
It started almost a month before your little...announcement. You were out, shopping I think, and they came to the door. Naturally I didn't suspect them, I just thought they were visiting you. They have before, and there were no warning signs, nothing. I invited them inside and asked them if they wanted anything, that was when she pulled her wand on me.  
  
I'll admit, I was terrified at the time, but I was too shocked to move. A supposed friend was pointing their was at me, a malicious grin on her face. Anyone would be frightened at something like that. Looking back, I still wonder if there was anything I could have done to prevent what happened next, if I could have run from them. It's silly, I know, but that doesn't stop me from wondering.  
  
It was not the curse she used, but the way she said it that made my blood freeze; 'crucio', one of the Unforgivables. I can honestly say that I have never been in so much pain in all my life. It was worse than when father used to beat me for being 'bad'. I felt myself collide with the floor as I couldn't keep myself upright, clawing at the carpet, trying in vain to stop the pain. It didn't stop, though, not for at least five minutes. I think she got bored of my anguished screamed and decided to move on to other methods.  
  
I don't want to remember what they did to me next, not in detail, anyway. You've seen the scars, I assume? Whatever those tests were you had them do to me, it made the scars reappear; I can see the marks on my arms.  
  
It was worse when he took over. He did unimaginable things to me, while she just sat and watched, laughing occasionally. I think I must have passed out, as the next thing I remembered was being in bed, and the marks were gone. It was early morning and you were lying next to me. I wanted so badly to roll over, to press against you, embrace you, but I couldn't. At first I couldn't figure out why, but then the voices in my head started. It was then that I realised that the Cruciatus curse wasn't the only Unforgivable they had cast on me.  
  
Much as I hate to admit it, they had complete control. I couldn't do anything at all without them telling me to, I couldn't even blink by myself. If they had wanted to they could have killed me just by willing me to stop breathing. They made me do some terrible things, almost as bad as what they did to me themselves. They enjoyed torturing me, and it was the only time they ever took the curse off, or they'd leave it on, depending on what they wanted out of me. I don't know which was worse; doing things I didn't want to do, or having things done to me that I didn't want.  
  
I fought it constantly, and after a couple of weeks I could gain momentary control. It was exhausting each time, but I could do it. Then, you told me that you were pregnant. I was so happy, but knew that if you stayed that they would take the baby away, train it to be a second Dark Lord, or Lady as it turned out. I had to get you away from the house somehow, so I fought the curse again, and managed to gain control for long enough to get you away from me and, hopefully, to safety, where they couldn't get you.  
  
They were mad after that one. I was beaten and abused so badly that I couldn't walk for almost a month; I nearly died at one point. I held on, though, in the hope that I could eventually break free completely and see you again, see my child growing up. So, I continued to oppose them and gained more and more precious minutes of freedom every day. They eventually couldn't control me as much as was needed, as minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days, so they locked me in the mansion.  
  
Eventually, I don't remember how long ago, they ceased being able to control me. I had complete control of my body again, and it was wonderful. But they were determined to ruin it for me. They took me away from the manor, locked me away in a dingy cellar somewhere. The abuse was more frequent, but it was my love for you, Harry, that kept me going, kept me looking for a way to escape.  
  
I found a way out, I don't remember how, and tasted fresh air for the first time in more years than I cared to remember. I was hungry, dirty and near death, but the only thought I had was 'get back to Harry, find Harry'. I honestly believed that if I could find you, then everything would be okay again. I didn't know where to look, so I came straight here in the hopes that someone would be able to find you for me. I barely made it.  
  
Well, that's what happened. It's a lot to take in, I know, and I'm sorry if I left anything out. Harry? Harry, are you ok?  
Another evil cliffie, ain't I a meanie?! So, who are the man and woman who were so horrid to Draco? If anyone can guess, they get a prize! (i.e. the next chapter is devoted to them!) Oh, and don't expect the next chapter up any time soon; I need incentive to write, which is something I don't have right now. 


	12. Revenge

A/N: 'Lo all. This took me ages, as you know. Heh heh. It's also very short. There will be an epilogue after this, but don't expect it any time soon as I have too many bunnies hopping around inside my head at the moment so I'm gonna go write some of them. I don't have time to write up individual responses to reviews, as I wanna get this posted now instead of in a weeks time, so thankies to everyone who as read and reviewed (except flamers) and thanks for anyone who has stuck up for me against the evil that is flamers! I love you all! *sign says 'flame the flamers'* he he. Ja.  
  
"Oh god, Draco." I couldn't hold it in any more. I must have looked a right state, breaking down in his arms like that when he needed me the most. I felt so guilty, but I didn't really care at the time. I pressed against him, trying to hold every inch of him, feel that he was there with me, protect him. I felt guilty for not being able to help him, for not even trying. I think I was mumbling apologies to him, but I can't be sure. I remember him stroking my hair and, when I looked up, I could see the loving smile on his face. I can't remember ever being so happy and so miserable at the same time. I wasn't even sure that it was possible.  
  
"Hush, love. It's alright. I'm here now. We're together again at last." The tears stopped and were replaced by a feeling of hatred so strong that it threatened to consume my very being in its intensity. I managed to pull myself up, still holding Draco to my chest, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down and steady my voice.  
  
"Who did this Draco? Tell me, and I swear to any gods listening that they will rot in Azkaban for the rest of their sorry little lives, if they manage to survive what I do to them." It was then that I realised something; Draco had said that I knew them, that they were friends. At least, he said that the woman was a friend. "Draco, love, do I know these people?" He nodded, looking afraid again. I ran a hand across his cheek and through his golden hair, trying to calm him down.  
  
"P-promise me, if I tell you, you have to make sure they can't get me. Promise me Harry!" He gripped tightly at the front of my cloak and stared up at me, tears beginning to form in the corners of his already red and swollen eyes. I felt the anger well up inside of me again at the sight; how could anyone hurt such a pure and fragile creature?  
  
"I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you........." I couldn't finish as the door behind me swung open. I caught the look of pure terror in Draco's face just before I turned to see who he was so afraid of, who had hurt him so badly, wand at the ready. I was not prepared for the sight that met my eyes. Of all the people I know, why did it have to be them? I mean, Percy I can understand as he's never been the nicest of people. Hermione, though. She was one of my best friends for so long, why would she do something like this?  
  
"We came to see how Draco was doing, I hope you don't mind." It was almost frightening, the look of pure malice and hatred on her face. Her smirk widened as her eyes flicked from my face to his. "Such a terrible shame. I don't suppose he'll ever recover from........."  
  
I didn't let her finish; I lunged, wand outstretched. What happened after that was pretty much a blur. The next thing I can fully remember was Draco pulling me back, pulling me away from them. I fought him in blind fury, but was careful not to hurt him. He was still very strong though, and I couldn't pull away. I was finally pulled away by, not his hands, but his voice. I could hear him shouting, telling me to stop, to not become like them. I turned, looking into those shimmering pools of mercury he had for eyes. Dropping my wand, I turned to pull him into a tight embrace. I remember whispering only three words; "I love you." 


	13. Ende

A/N: Short, pointless and sappy. It also took me moths to write for no other reason than I'm really, really lazy and easily distracted. It's exactly one year since the first chapter of this fic was posted on FF.net, so I figured I'd better finish it.  
  
Happy birthday harry Potter fan fiction! One year old!  
  
Anywho, I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
"Harry, love?" Harry put the book down that he was reading and smiled at his lover. It had been just over a year and a half since the incident in the infirmary. Hermione and Percy had been carted off to Azkaban for life soon after, not even bothering to protest their innocence. Hermione had shot one last glare at Draco as she was taken away, who cowered in fear behind harry and refused to talk to anyone for days. He was still nervous, but he was getting better.  
  
"Yes?" Draco looked a little nervous, twisting his hands together. Then again, he looked nervous a lot of the time so Harry couldn't tell whether he was worried about what he was about to say, or just having an 'episode'. He had those a lot; panic attacks, brought on by the slightest thing. Harry stuck by him, though; he would stay by Draco's side until the end of the world.  
  
"Well, what.what was it like?" He looked up then, his silver eyes shimmering in the late evening light and seeming to fuse with Harry's own emerald ones. "Giving birth, I mean." He didn't look down, as Harry expected him to, which was a good sign as it meant that he was improving.  
  
"It bloody hurt." Harry laughed, leaning over to take Draco's hand in his own, pulling the blonde towards him to land in his lap. "But it was worth it. I'd do it again.for you. If you wanted." Draco stared at him, open mouthed, astonished that his lover would be willing to go through such a thing, and for him no less.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Draco couldn't help himself; he burst into tears and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding so tight it was like he was trying to mould their bodies together. "I love you.so much." He managed to choke out between sobs, clinging on for dear life.  
  
"I know, I love you too." Harry held Draco until the tears ceased and his body stilled, enfolded deep in slumber. He then lifted the sleeping Draco from his lap and carried him over to the bed they shared. "Good night Draco." There was no answer, Harry didn't expect one. He curled himself around the smaller male, eventually joining him in sleep.  
  
And thus ends the story of Harry and Draco, content to live together until the end of their days with Alexandria, Cassandra and Lawrence, their children.  
  
~Ende~ 


End file.
